wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Giulia
Giulia is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 220. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, she is a Pro at Grade ★7. In Boxing, she is also a Pro at Grade ★4. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Giulia is an Expert Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ジュリア ''(''Juria). * She was in Miiverse promotions, but her outfit is orange there even though her favorite color is yellow. It was probably a beta version of her. * According to her Mario Kart 8 profile, she's Italian. * Her name is the Italian equivalent of Julia. * Giulia was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In it, she states she is from Italy. * She is always a Pro. * Giulia''' and Delilah are the only CPU Miis to have that hairstyle. Gallery HAA_0058.JPG|Giulia's QR Code (Created by YT12345). Badge-11-7.png|'''Giulia's Badge Badge-34-5.png|'Giulias badge. Badge-77-6.png|'Giulia's badge. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|'''Giulia with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Barbara (WSC), Massimo, Carlo, Polly, Ilka, and Jeff. Mario-kart-wii-u 050.jpg|'Giulia' and friends in Mario Kart 8. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|Giulia on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Mario-kart-8-amiibo-costumes-megaman-gameplay-screenshot-wii-u.jpg|Giulia, Dunbar. Rie and Joseph in Mario Kart 8 with Racing Suits. Miiverseworld2.JPG|Giulia on the Wii U Miiverse loading screen, center left. HNI_0029.JPG|Giulia with Pavel in Miitopia. Araceli, Erick, Giulia and Pit in Set-a-Mii.jpg|'Giulia', Araceli, Erick and Pit in a promotional art for Set a Mii feature. Giulia.jpg WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-Cat char 02.jpg|'Giulia' in the Cat Suit and Hat for an artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Costume-4-2.png|'Giulia' In the Toad Hat and Suit in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Large.jpg|Giulia and friends on a Miiverse poster IMG_20181024_200445.jpg IMG 1551.jpg IMG 1889.jpg IMG 1899.jpg IMG 2031.jpg Sophia and Giulia .jpg IMG 2058.jpg|Giulia as a swimming referee. WVW69jgeAgIvq0zYYi.jpg|Giulia, Olga, and Xixi in Tomodachi Life with Emilia (Dance Central). IMG 2324.jpg IMG 2403.jpg IMG 2453.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(32).jpg 20190210 132229.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(46).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(156).jpg IMG_2922.jpg|Léonie with Giulia and Pavel IMG_20190126_162719.jpg Run to the sun roll-off.png IMG_2969.jpg|Zi-Kai with Giulia and Skip WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(198).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(358).jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 8 General Giulia File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 37 Strong Rui Golem and Gold General Giulia 15692736512075730334760381200489.jpg 15702240973622738346106334911012.jpg 15702239105918599330924451817592.jpg 15702238377948114007178653461357.jpg 15702242253172825674503766478945.jpg costume_1_7.jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. 4B077405-E261-42C5-AE99-D91DB3E5C375.jpeg|Giulia hold a 3rd/Final round sign Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Yellow Females Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Italian Miis Category:CPU Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that had beta versions Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Miis with makeup